


morning

by KristiLynn



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena woke to the sound of a coffee cup being placed on her nightstand.  (prompt: day in bed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

Helena woke to the sound of a coffee cup being placed on her nightstand. 

“What’s this?” She asked as she sat up, the bedsheet still wrapped around her naked body. 

“Energy.” Myka smiled as she sat down next to the British beauty. “Figured you’d need it after last night.”

Helena smiled as she the memories flooded her mind. “That’s a sweet gesture. Do you have plans today?” Myka shook her head. “Good because I’ve got a few.”

“What plans?”

“Well it involves you, and me,” Helena took the coffee cup out of Myka’s hand and sat it beside her own. “And this bed, all day long.” And then in one swift motion Helena had her pinned against the mattress and was working to unbutton her shirt. 

“What about the coffee?” Myka whispered. “It’s going to get cold.”

“It’s alright.” Helena ran her tongue around Myka’s puckered nipple. ”I’m more of a tea person anyway.”


End file.
